


Good morning, Dean

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Just something short, M/M, Morning Kisses, bed sharing against deans will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean doesn't know how he could fuck the day up, before the sun is even completely up. But here he is now, outside of the motel sitting on Baby's hood and waiting for Castiel to break his heart…or maybe even an arm or two.





	Good morning, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) Just something short after i found a cute prompt list on tumblr! 
> 
> You can also always send me some prompts for Destiel on tumblr, if you want! x

Dean doesn't know how he could fuck the day up, before the sun is even completely up. But here he is now, outside of the motel sitting on Baby's hood and waiting for Castiel to break his heart…or maybe even an arm or two. 

*

To his defense, it was a pretty bad day yesterday and Dean hadn't slept for hours, when they finally found a motel after their latest hunt. So when Sam came back and told him, they only had a double room with two beds? Dean didn't care all the way up to their room. Only then did it hit him, that one of them would need to sleep on the floor and since Sam was hurt…

"Come on Dean, we can share a bed. We did that as kids a lot." Sam tries, when Dean throws his pillow on the ground, before he sits down. He already knows his back will hate him tomorrow for this, but he won't share a freaking bed with his big moose of a brother.

"Yeah, but now you are too tall for the bed without me, so how will we share?" Dean grunts and he searches for another blanket, that he could steal, so he wouldn't freeze to death. He also doesn't say Sam, that he knows Sam's ribs are hurting, even if Sam tries to hide it and Dean sometimes kicks in his sleep. So big no.

"Dean." Castiel says quietly, but with such an authority, that Dean blinks up at him, from the ground. Castiel looks bad, too. Well not bad but hurt as well. The vampires weren't so happy to see them.

"Cas." Dean huffs and Castiel tilts his head to one side. Dean tries not to smile. It works.

"I could sleep on the floor, I don't mind." Castiel says slowly and Dean is shaking his head, before Castiel even finished his sentence. What a horrible idea. Dean knows about the nasty wound on Castiels shoulder, because he stitched it up half an hour ago. Since Castiel is human, Dean seems to always worry about him. Today showed him, that he does it for a reason.

"Hell no, you are sleeping in that bed and it's not up for a discussion." Dean says and he means it. Castiel needs some good sleep and maybe a few painkillers in the morning and coffee. Yeah Dean should probably get him coffee, too.

"I mean you could share with Cas." Sam says and Dean glares at his brother. Sam's tries to hide his smile, but he isn't as good at it as Dean. No, he really does a very bad job of it.

"Yes Sam, that is a wonderful idea." Castiel says happily and he sits down on the bed. Dean looks at him and he hopes there is no blush or anything on his cheeks, or he will be damned. Well more than he already is or whatever.

"I'm fine." Dean says again, but then Castiel looks so sad at the blue blanket in his lap, that Dean sighs loudly. How is Castiel always doing this. Making Dean things, he doesn't want. Like falling in love or some shit.

"Dean, you better get your ass in this bed or so help me." Castiel says then and Dean is sure he hears Sam chuckle. Dean groans inwardly. Bossy. He loves it, when Cas gets like that sometimes. 

"Okay, fine! But I will hate every second of it." Dean says loudly and who the hell is he even kidding. Sam doesn't answer, he just lays down and then turns away from them. He even switches the light off. Castiel doesn't answer either and Dean is glad he can't see his face.

"Which side do you want?" Castiel asks and Dean looks around. Sam is sleeping at the door, so Castiel's bed is near the window. If Castiel would sleep on the left side of the bed, he would be protected from Sam and Dean.

"Right side." Dean says and promptly takes his pillow from the ground, to throw it on the bed. Carefully he puts his knife under it.

It's awkward, when he crawls into the bed. Castiel is already under the blanket and even though Dean has his own pillow, he doesn't have his own blanket. Dean groans again and thinks about just sleeping in his clothes. He does that more often than he wants to admit anyway.

Sadly, Castiel is having none of it and holds up the blanket. Dean grumbles quietly and hopes Castiel can't see very well in the dark, now that he is human. Dean throws his pants and boots on the ground and then his shirt and his henley and also his button up and why is he even wearing so many clothes, he feels even more naked now.

He is at least wearing some tight black boxershorts and a white tank top. He doesn't really want to undress more. Castiel doesn't say anything, when Dean carefully cuddles under the blanket. Without his layers, he feels actually a bit cold. Dean carefully touches the space next to him and of course, touches Castiel.

Or to be more exact, his chest. His naked chest. So Castiel doesn't care about undressing in a bed with Dean. Just great. Dean jerks his hand away.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asks quietly and Sam snorts loudly. Dean would throw his pillow at his brother, but then he would have to get up again and it's actually really comfortable and he just wants to sleep.

"Fine." Dean mutters shortly and Castiel seems to understand, that Dean doesn't want to talk.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel whispers quietly and Dean doesn't answer that. He doesn't even registers that Castiel only wishes him a good night. Dean turns around, on his side, away from Castiel.

It takes only a few minutes, before Dean can hear Sam snoring and Castiel's little huffs, that means he is also asleep. Dean is tired as well, but he feels so nervous around Castiel. What if this would end awkward? Dean could say something embarrassing in his sleep or he could sport a morning wood. Oh hell no.

"Hmm." Castiel makes quietly and Dean can feel, that Castiel turns around. Dean squirms, because Castiel's chest is so close to his back. Dean can feel his warmth and Castiel's breath against his neck. He shudders and tries to ignore it.

Dean grunts unhappily. Hours later and he still can't fucking sleep. He was awake for more than 24 hours, why is he still not sleeping. Castiel behind him mumbles something again and Dean rolls his eyes. 

Dean is so tired anyway and he is clearly out of his mind, but maybe he could have this one time. Maybe he could just enjoy this and actually share a bed with Castiel, like he always wanted to.

Only a few minutes later, Dean carefully presses back against Castiel, who luckily doesn't wake up. With Castiel pressed up against him, it takes Dean only seconds to fall asleep.

*

Dean wakes up and he feels warm. So warm and somehow even a bit protected. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't even check for his weapon under his pillow. He mutters something and then open his eyes. 

He seems to sleep a bit higher, because he sees that Sam's bed is empty and maybe he stole Castiel's pillow as well. But then his pillow moves and Dean gasps. His pillow is actually Castiel's chest.

He is sleeping on Cas!

"Damn." Dean whispers, but Castiel looks so good. His dark hair is sticking up in every direction and even though he sleeps with his mouth open, Dean can't look away from those pink lips.

Then he feels Castiel's hands. Castiel has one arm around Dean, who was sleeping on Castiel's chest and he is still lying on him. Castiel's left hand is on Dean's ass and fuck that feels good. But his other hand is pressed between his own chest and Dean's. As if he had listened to Dean's heartbeat.

Dean doesn't know, why he does it in the end, but he sits up, only a bit and presses his lips on Castiel's.

The kiss lasts not even ten seconds, because Dean is a fucking coward, but it's enough to make him smile. He wishes he could have this. Could have Castiel and wake up next to him. Stealing kisses, while Castiel is still sleeping.

"Good morning." Dean whispers quietly and he is smiling. But then he sees, that Castiels eyes are wide open. So he does what he never did before.

He runs.

*

So now he is sitting outside and waits for Sam. His brother for sure would have a solution right? Or maybe Dean could just ignore it and tell Castiel he thought he was having a hot woman next to him and was too tired to realize it was actually Castiel.

Yeah right.

"Dean!"

Fuck it. Of course Castiel would run after him. Castiel looks angry thought. No wonder, after what Dean did to him. He can't believe he wishes for a ghost to go for him.

"Oh hey Cas." Dean answers and he shudders, because it's cold and he only grabbed his black shirt, pants and the boots in his panic. He should've driven to a bar or something, but he didn't really want to go.

"Why didn't you stay?" Castiel asks and Dean swallows loudly. For the first time ever, there is no coy answer. Hell there is no answer at all. Dean shrugs and looks down. 

"I wouldn't mind to always wake up like this." Castiel says then and Dean's head snaps up at that. Because what the hell.

"What?" Dean whispers and Castiel smiles at him. It's a cute smile, but it also tells Dean, that he is a huge…assbutt.

"I mean it. I enjoyed it very much. Didn't you like it?" Castiel asks then and he tilts his head to one side again. The smile is gone and Castiel is frowning.

"I…uhm yes. I did. Ah..like it." Dean mumbles and since when is he the shy part in a relationship. Well, Dean wouldn't mind that, if this would really become a relationship.

"Good." Castiel says and Dean doesn't get a warning, when Castiel leans closer and kisses Dean. He gasps quietly, but Castiel only chuckles and kisses Dean a bit deeper. He even puts his hands against Dean's burning cheeks. Dean kisses him back after a few seconds and then Castiel puts one of his hands in Dean's hair and tugs.

Fuck. Dean would have to kiss Castiel forever.

It feels way to soon, when Castiel takes a step back. He looks flustered but also really hot and Dean is sure, he looks even worse. But then he sees that Castiel even wears his trench coat inside out, because he wanted to follow Dean as fast as possible and Dean smiles.

He is so in love with a dork. Castiel smiles back and winks.

"Good morning, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
